Temptation
by Princess of the Grave
Summary: She wanted to be strong. But how far was she willing to go for it? Nova fic.
1. Prolouge

**Here we go,**

**It's not very good but I'm trying to get it started. Sorry for any spelling, grammar, ect. mistakes. **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own SRMTHFG**

* * *

" _Whats wrong with me why am I acting like this? Why are you clouding up my mind_!" Her heart and head ached with pain. She cried helplessly and curled up into a ball on her bed, as the moments flew by in her head leaving her in the darkness of the past. Cuts and stained blood covered her golden fur. All alone. She Shivered. " Go away.. " She whispered gripping her head. Nights like these she hated. Nights where she was left by herself to be herself. The strong short tempered girl the team knew covered the grey mood that filled her heart. And she'd soon be consumed by the haunting past that ventured into her thoughts at the late hours of night.

" Nova are you in there? " the voice overflowed her thoughts and crashed her back into the present. She quickly smiled her cover-up-smile and walked up to the door.

" Yes Chiro? " She asked, holding back the army of sadness that constantly was knocking on her door of security.

" Gibson wants us to meet in his lab, he said it was important. " The raven haired boy answered with a gentle reply.

" Of course! I'll be right there in a minute. " She turned and waited for the foot steps to disappear down the hall. After hearing him turn the corner her smile dropped and she slammed a fist into the door. " _This better_. And I mean _BETTER_ be important _Gibson_. " she mumbled leaving a rather large dent in her door.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think, ^_^ **

**I just wanted to give this story a try, advice is welcomed :D**

**:: Review! :::**


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer : I do not own SRMTHFG**

* * *

As Nova walked down the hall. She couldn't stop thinking about her past, training, fighting, and the worst of all. Learning how to become strong.

" No. I refuse to think about that. Come on Nova, you can do better than this! " Nova shouted at herself.

" Would you like to share, Nova? " Nova opened her eyes to find the team in front of her. " Oh sorry Gibson didn't realize I was at the lab already. " She quickly smiled and walked up to the table where the others were surrounding. Sprx gave Nova a confused look while Antauri nodded for Gibson to continue.

" As we all know, each one of us had special training... and it has never been a problem for us to keep how our trainers taught us hided. But recently we have received some.. interesting messages. Like this one. " Gibson pointed to a small screen where a text with several ' I hate you' were bolded. Nova gasped at the screen and felt her heart stop. " _Why?_ " She thought. " _They promised... they promised no one would find out!_" " As you can see, this person strongly hates one of us for some reason. " Gibson gulped and then hit a button on the bottom left of the screen. " And this is why. " A short message appeared on the screen.

_You've learned how to become strong. You've learned how to not care for another humans life lost. You've learned how to ignore silly emotions like love. But now as you hold the bloody memories in your mind and they replay in your dreams. The blood that was shed on your hands comes back to you. For I can no longer keep it secret. Or deny the truth, I have told them...all of them. What team you are on. How to reach you. And most importantly, that your sorry. Even though most of them refuse to believe me, I know in some part of their hearts they forgive you._

Nova stood there in complete shock. " What kind of jerk would kill just to become strong? That sounds like something Skeleton King would do! Not one of us! " Sprx snapped.

" Is it possible that they have the wrong person Gibson? " Chiro asked with little hope.

Gibson shook his head. " I fear not. That's why I hoped to see how we all reacted to this. Because it is possible that our trainers erased this from our memories. "

Nova shook her head and cried faintly. " No. They wouldn't, they would want us to feel this pain and know what we must do now. " she wrapped her arms around herself. "_ Get a grip Nova, otherwise they'll know it was you_. " she thought.

" Even if that was true Nova, one of us would have told us this by now " Antauri looked Nova straight in the eyes " unless they were afraid of us not accepting them. " he added.

Chiro tightened his hands into fists. " Then we'll have to find our little secret keeper. "

Sprx looked at Nova who had only one expression on her face. Total fear. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. " Don't worry Nova we'll find out who it is, and I'm sure who ever they are weather it's Otto, me, you, or even Antauri they won't be treated differently in our eyes. " Nova nodded with slight hope that his word were true. Wrapping her arms around him she gentle held onto to him as they hugged.

" _Only if you knew Sprx_..." She thought.

* * *

**I'm not really sure/all to happy with how this came out with school back up and my issues at home I haven't been focusing well _, As always advice is welcomed and sorry for any mistakes! Was in a rush! And sorry for it being so short, promise when ( IF I GET THERE! ) that the next one will be longer! ^_^ RnR**


End file.
